


Tag Teamed

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Agni Kai, two firebenders, and their long suffering girlfriends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Teamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my alphabet drabbles challenge, where I've given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "crossover"

* * *

_crossover_  
-noun  
1\. A place at which or the means by which a crossing is made.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy asked in a low, dangerous tone that belied the grin on his face and the gleam in his eye. He was trying to both shrug out of his coat and into his ignition gloves, with the effect of both arms being trapped behind his back as he struggled to free himself. Across from him, up on the dais, Zuko's response was muffled as he scrambled to pull his tunic up and over his head.

It was only after he'd settled into a defensive position that he realized there was yet another number to add to his list of Strange Things about the visitors who'd recently invaded his nation. Right underneath their dress, and their accents, and their weapons, and the strange markings they kept drawing on his _nice furniture and walls_, was the fact that they apparently didn't know how to prepare properly for an Agni Kai. Zuko frowned at his competitor. "Why aren't you taking your shirt off?"

Roy raised his eyebrows, appearing taken aback. "Are you especially eager for me to?"

"No!" Zuko shot defensively. "It's how we always do an Agni Kai!"

He frowned and looked down at himself. "But," Roy pointed out, and Zuko, who'd lacked the killer instinct his entire life, failed to take advantage of his opponent's distraction. "It helps to protect my skin. _From the fire_." He'd had to add the last bit when Zuko had mirrored his entirely bewildered expression.

"You can't absorb fire?" Zuko asked slowly. "You can't control the inner flame?" To Roy's total mortification, the Fire Lord burst into laughter. "Agni above, you lot are the worst benders I've ever seen!"

Roy growled – snarled some incomprehensible curse – and charged the dais. Zuko thought he could see lightning in the man's eyes, and smiled because he could feel the stirring in his stomach as his blood turned to fire and prepared for that rush of power.

It evaporated rather suddenly. One minute Roy and Zuko had been rushing at each other, the next Zuko was staring down at the rug that covered the walkway, wondering if he was going to have a rug burn across his chest. His ears vaguely registered Roy's grunt of surprise as the other man found himself in a similar position.

Zuko lifted his head, wondering if this was some sort of trick with the outsider's bending – and then he felt true terror melt through him as he looked down at his legs and realized he recognized the ivory tipped handles of the knives that were currently pinning him to the rug by the ankles. Roy was already sitting up, trying to free himself.

Zuko saw the woman first – the blonde was tucking her strange metal weapon back into a holster at her waist, an annoyed and world-weary look on her face. He looked past her, and _oh, there she was_.

Mai looked entirely unamused. Zuko tried his best not to look too culpable, but deep down knew it was a fruitless effort. Silence rang in the vastness of his throne room, until Riza looked behind her at Mai and tilted her head towards the two shamed firebenders.

She seemed genuinely impressed. "Nice shooting."

* * *


End file.
